Naruto: Another Naruino
by FanFicForFun
Summary: A story of how i think Naruto and Ino would have gotten together.
1. Chapter 1

FanFicForFun

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.

This is my first ever Fan Fiction, please bear with me. If I could get in contact with any one about how Fan Fiction works then that would be great.

The Flower Shop

After the defeat of Kakuzu and Hidan, Naruto was focused on healing his arm so he could continue his peruse of Sauske. Although Naruto did not have his cast on any more he still needed a few days until he was fully restored. Since all Naruto could do was walk around, until his arm completely healed, he decided to think about the future.

"I wonder what's going to happen to me", Naruto thought to himself with a sad expression on his face.

With the Akatsuki chasing him and developing new jutsu, Naruto hardly had any time to relax. Adding to his problems, Naruto pondered what was going to become of his relationship with Sakura. Although many of his efforts towards her were just goodwill, he still wanted to come closer to her. As Naruto thought this he noticed a nearby flower shop.

"That's it! Flowers, it's the noblest way of asking a girl out." Naruto thought.

Naruto stopped himself before running over to the flower shop. Was this the right to be asking out Sakura? Naruto looked down with sadness.

"She would probably think I was just joking around or something." Naruto said in a sad lonely tone.

This was not the time to be asking out anyone one. But Naruto thought it would be a good idea to at least look at the flowers and get an idea of what they have.

"Who knows maybe some will give me some pointers and help me pick some flowers out when the time is right?" Naruto thought in a redeeming tone.

When Naruto enter the shop he noticed the wide variety of flowers they had. As he looked around he also noticed the price of them. As ridiculous as the prices were, the flowers were the best in town. Naruto was not paying attention to where he was walking because he was looking at the flowers; this caused him to bump into someone. The person fell on their back and Naruto landed on top on with each other's faces looking at one other.

"What the heck!" Ino shouted.

"I'm so sorry Ino!" Naruto replied.

Naruto had forgotten that Ino had worked at the flower shop when she was not on a mission or Training. Naruto stared into Ino's eyes without even realizing he was still on her and his hand on her side. This caused Ino to blush.

"Could you get off me now?" Ino said.

Naruto got up and gave her a helping hand. Ino dusted herself off and looked at Naruto doing the same.

"Damn it, I really screwed up now, bumping into Ino" Naruto thought.

Naruto was waiting for Ino to yell, scream, or shout like the other girls he had the misfortune of bumping into. However, to Naruto's surprise Ino looked shy with an innocent smile on her face. Naruto dismissed this thinking it was just because he had hit his head or something.

"Sorry about that Ino, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't have bumped into me" Ino said jokingly. "Anyways what are you doing here, I thought you would still be recuperating after our last mission?"

"Naw, I heal fast and I just wanted to look around at the flowers for-"Naruto stopped himself before finishing the sentence.

Ino raised her brows and then gave a devious look at Naruto.

"Are you going to ask someone out? Come on you can tell me" Ino whispered while nudging Naruto with her elbow.

"Well I was thinking about it, but I don't really know anything about this kind of stuff. I was really hoping someone would help me."

Ino assumed that Naruto wanted her help.

"Well all you had to do was ask, so who is this unlucky girl that you're going to ask out?" Ino said jokingly.

"Actually I really did just come to see the flowers." Naruto said sadly while putting his head down.

Ino could not help but feel a little hurt for Naruto, after all he was a great guy and he really didn't do anything to harm anyone. Ino placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Want to talk?" Ino said while pointing over to the desk.

"Sure, I'd like that".

This ends that first Chapter that I have ever done. I understand that it may have moved a little fast. Feedback is more than welcome. Please comment and feel free to give some pointers. I would appreciate experienced fan fiction writers to help me out if I am doing anything that needs work. There will be several more chapters. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

FanFicForFun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.**

**This is my first ever Fan Fiction, please bear with me. I I could get in contact with anyone about how  
Fan Fiction works then that would be great. This is an Ino/Naruto Romance story. This story will not go with the original story line.**

Chapter 2

The Talk

"So what's wrong Naruto?" Ino asked in a concerning tone.

Naruto sat down with Ino at the front desk.

"Well, the thing is that there is this person I like but she does not feel the same way."

"You mean Sakura." Naruto nodded in response. "Well let me tell you something, that girl is a lost cause. Trust me I know. She'll never get over Sauske. I don't think she will ever open up to anyone else. If there was a person she would open up to, it would be you. However, you know first had that she's doesn't even feel that way towards you."

Naruto put his head even lower, hoping Ino would not noticed his eyes watering up. It seemed like the world was against him.

Ino realized that she may have been a little to blunt. "Sorry about that Naruto, I know you care about her but, there is no hope. I think it would be best if you just looked for someone else, besides there are plenty of more beautiful girls than her."

"Thanks Ino, but I know that you're trying to just cheer me up." Naruto said.

"No I really mean it." Ino said.

"You know, things have just been really hard for me recently. I don't have time for anything. I'm always thinking that someone is always getting killed because of me. With everything going on I'm just completely stressed out, all I can do is just day dream of what a perfect life it would be to just be normal. You know I don't even know you too well and I'm just causing you trouble and throwing my problems on you!" ended Naruto.

Ino sat quietly in thought. Then she sprung up and said, "You know what Naruto, I think you're too negative. If all you think about are your problems then of course your life is doing to seem like crap. I think you need to just be a man. And for your girl problems, I'll go out with you."

Naruto looked up with the most shocked face Ino had ever seen.

"Yes you heard me right. Sakura does not have these", Ino said while grabbing her chest. "And I know that she does not have this. "She said seductively while going down her hips with her hands.

Naruto was shocked and scared at the same time. He had never thought that anyone would want to go out with him, especially Ino.

"Are you serious?!" Naruto asked.

"Yes, did you not just here me. I'm kind of sick and tired of hearing you talk about Sakura when there is an even more beautiful girl in front of you. I'll tell you want, if you do not like going out with me then I will let you mope around and be sad for the rest of your life. How does that sound?"

Naruto was puzzled. He had always thought that Ino was good looking, but he had never thought of the possibility of going out with her. He did not really have that strong of feelings for her. But he decided to go with it anyways. Hopefully this would get his mind of things.

"Do you really want to go out with me?" Naruto said with confusion.

:"If you ask me one more time I will take over your body and make you hang yourself." Ino said in a frustrated yet joking manner.

"Fine, but don't blame me if things go wrong okay."

"I won't, but you better act like your really going on a date okay, I don't want you thinking this is just for show or something. Do what you have to, pull the moves if you want, but get being a failure out of your mind.

Naruto stood up with the biggest smile he had ever had in his life. "Well then what do you want to do?"

"Surprise me, but Pick me up here around 8:00pm today." Ino said.

"Today, isn't that a little soon?"

"Well I guess I could just dump already"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that's what you wanted, I'll be going then." Naruto said right before running out of the flower shop. Naruto left Ino with a big smile and her arms holding up her head as she looked at him with admiration. Naruto could not believe what just happened. He could not help but have a smile on his face. What was he going to do? Naruto had not had this much fun and excitement for as long as he could remember.

"Ah man. What just happened?" Naruto thought, "I can't let Ino down, after hearing me out. I mean sure I think she is pretty, but I don't know what to do." Naruto thought. Naruto had happiness, excitement, nervousness, and awkwardness all at the same time. But it all resulted in a big smile. The young ninja ran to his house and got ready for his date.

This ends the Second Chapter that I have ever done. I understand that it may have moved a little fast. Feedback is more than welcome. Please comment and feel free to give some pointers. I would appreciate experienced fan fiction writers to help me out if I am doing anything that needs work. There will be several more chapters. Thanks.

PS. I will try and update every day, if not then every two days.


	3. Chapter 3

**FanFicForFun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.**

**This is my first ever Fan Fiction, please bear with me. If I could get in contact with anyone about how**

**Fan Fiction works then that would be great. This is an Ino/Naruto Romance story. This story will not go with the original story line.**

Chapter 3

The Date

"No, that doesn't look good." Naruto said while looking in the mirror. Naruto was getting ready for his date with Ino. This was not like the other dates Naruto had with Sakura, where she just lead him on. No, this was a real serious date. Naruto was a little nervous, considering he did not know much about Ino. Naruto felt his arms shaking, and his breathing getting heavy.

"What's wrong with me?" he thought.

Naruto wore decent clothing and headed over to the flower shop five minutes before 8:00pm.

"I wonder how things will work out with me and Ino." Naruto thought as he looked into his frog wallet. "I think I will barely have enough to take her around. It's probably better spent here then on instant ramen." Naruto said before reaching the door of the flower shop. When he raised his head from looking at the wallet he saw a blonde beautiful girl wearing a short skirt dress with a flower over her ear. Naruto stopped with his jaw hanging.

"I have never seen you make that face before." Ino giggled.

"Uh, it's just that, you've never looked this good – not that you don't look good normally but-"Naruto stuttered before Ino cut him off.

"I'll take that as a complement, you don't look too bad yourself." Ino said. "So where do you plan on taking me?" Ino said while she hooked on to his arm (so it is like Naruto is escorting Ino).

"Well I haven't thought of that yet, I didn't think the date would have even gotten this far." Naruto said.

"Your too hard on yourself, you should be more confident, especially in front of a lady."

"Yeah I guess, since I can't think of anything how about some ramen." Naruto suggested.

"Seriously?, Well I guess I did say to surprise me." Ino said.

Ino and Naruto made their way over to Ichiraku's ramen. While they walked over there Naruto had something bugging him. He wanted to ask why Ino wanted to go out with him.

"Hey Ino, what made you want to go out with me, I know that my sob story was not the entire reason you offered to go out?"

"Well, your right for the most part."

"So what is it?" Naruto asked.

"You know I can't remember the last time someone went out with me. I have been kind of lonely. I understand how you felt in a way. I thought this would be the best way for both of us to get back in the game, you know?"

"I can't believe that no one would go out with you, your one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met. Trust me; all the other guys are missing out." When Naruto said this Ino blushed like never before.

"You really think so?" Ino asked.

"Of course, I only hope that I can meet your expectations." Naruto said while laughing.

Naruto felt that the situation was a little awkward because he had never spoken to a girl like this before. Thankfully they reached Ichiraku's ramen to break the conversation. Naruto got his usual ramen and to his surprise Ino ate just as much as he did. After eating, Naruto and Ino walked off in to the night of the city.

"I didn't think that a girl could eat like that." Naruto said in surprise.

"Yeah, I try not to show that off when I eat with others, especially in front of Choji. If I did then he would hit on me like there is not tomorrow."

"I actually find it kind of attractive, a girl with an appetite I mean." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Ino became shy and held her face with her hands in embarrassment. As they made their way through the city people looked at the Naruto with amazement that he was with such a pretty girl. Among the crowd was Ten Ten and Rock lee. The couple met eyes with Ten Ten and Rock Lee.

"Naruto, Are you and Ino going out on a date?!" Lee shouted so that everyone could here.

"Shh, keep it down, yes were going out on a date, but we need to go." Naruto said trying to lower the volume of the conversation. Naruto and Ino walked hand in hand as Ten Ten and Lee stared with amazement.

"Where are you taking me?" Ino asked.

"You'll find out once we get there." Naruto answered.

Naruto took Ino to the top of the mountain above where the Hokage's Faces were carved. He took out a blanket so that Ino and he could lie down. Together they could look at the full moon and stars.

"Brrr…" Ino shivered.

"What's wrong Ino?"

"I'm just a little cold is all."

"Here why don't we try this?" Naruto said. Naruto had Ino get up and have her lie on top of him so that they could both look at the sky. Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino to keep her warm. Naruto's face turned red as he realized the intimacy of the position.

"Wow, I never thought you could be this charming." Ino giggled. Ino herself was a little bit nervous, finding the position a bit too comfortable.

"Hey Ino?" Naruto said.

"What's up?" Ino asked.

"You know one day when I'm Hokage, my face is going to be on this Mountain."

Ino could feel Naruto's breathing getting heavy and the arms that held her shaking. "Naruto must be pretty nervous." Ino thought.

"Well I'll tell you what I'll give you something that will ensure you becoming Hokage." Ino said while she shifted her body position. She turned around so that they were face to face, but she still remained on top of him.

Naruto began to shake all over, "What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Close your eyes." Ino said. Naruto closed his eyes. "Man, I didn't think this guy would be so nervous, but I kind of like that." Ino thought as she moved in closer to him. Ino slowly made her lips make contact with Naruto. As Ino held the kiss Naruto began to kiss back. They both had their eyes closed as they kissed making this a moment to remember. Ino slowly drew back and they both slowly opened there eyes. Naruto stopped shaking and his breathing was as slow as ever, as he gazed at Ino in the moon light.

"You know you're even more beautiful in the moon light." Naruto stated.

Ino blushed at the comment. "At least you calmed down, I thought you were going to have a heart attack." Ino responded. Ino with a big smile got up and ran into the city leaving Naruto.

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto yelled.

"I have to go home." Ino said teasingly.

"Ahhh.. Why do girls have to be so complicated? Fist their all over you and then they leave you." Naruto though as he stood there looking at the full moon. Something always happens on the full moon Naruto thought.

**This ends the third Chapter that I have ever done. I understand that it may have moved a little fast. Feedback is more than welcome. Please comment and feel free to give some pointers. I would appreciate experienced fan fiction writers to help me out if I am doing anything that needs work. There will be a few more chapters. Thanks.**

**PS. I will try and update every day, if not then every two days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FanFicForFun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.**

**This is my first ever Fan Fiction, please bear with me. This is an Ino/Naruto Romance story. This story will not go with the original story line.**

Chapter 4

The Week After

"Ahh.." Naruto sighed as he sat back in his bed. It had been exactly one week since he had shared the kiss with Ino. Naruto had hung out with Ino a few times afterward, but they had not had been on a date like their first. Naruto sat back and stared at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. All Naruto could think of, was Ino. Naruto still had mixed feelings about Sakura, but his feelings for her were not as strong as his feelings for Ino. Naruto had the biggest smile on his face; this was all he could do when he thought of his first real kiss.

"I wonder what Ino thinks about me?" Naruto said to himself. The thought of dating made Naruto hungry. He got up and made his way to the fridge to get something to eat.

Over at the flower shop Ino stood leaning over the counter. She held her head up with her hands gazing into space.

"I can't believe that idiot actually got a kiss out of me." Ino thought, "He should have at least asked me out again, I wonder what he's waiting for?" Ino's thoughts were quickly interrupted by someone buying flowers. When Ino was done selling the flowers she thought back to when Naruto had bumped into her. Ino smiled in remembrance of when Naruto fell on her. Then this brought up the memory of when she was on top of Naruto. Ino tried to remember the feeling of embracing Naruto.

"ahhh…" Ino let out a sigh in happiness.

Back at Naruto's house Naruto sat eating instant ramen. Eating ramen alone reminded him of how nice it was when he ate with Ino. Naruto let out a chuckle once he remembered how Ino ate her ramen.

"I wonder if wants she to go out again?" Naruto asked himself. "I need to get out and think some things through." Naruto said. Naruto got up and left his house. He headed out and walked down the stairs. Naruto was in deep thought when he saw a pink head in the distance.

"Oh Crap! I forgot that I have a meeting session with Kakashi and Sakura!" Naruto yelled in his own mind. Sakura made her way over to his building complex. Naruto made his way over to Sakura.

"They sent me over here because you're late again." Sakura said in a disappointed voice.

"Yeah I kind of got lost in thought."Naruto responded.

Naruto and Sakura headed over to the Hokage's office.

"How's your arm by the way?" She asked.

"It's good." Naruto responded. The entire way there Naruto did not say another word. After the meeting Naruto and Sakura walked out of the room.

"That's so weird; Naruto did not say an entire word in the meeting. He didn't even make full conversations on the way here." Sakura thought.

"Man why did I have to see Sakura again. I wish I didn't have to see her." Naruto grumbled in thought, "I guess Sakura does not know about me and Ino yet, otherwise she would be beating me up right now. I'm surprised that word hasn't spread to the entire village with Lee and Ten Ten knowing about me and Ino."

Naruto looked over Sakura and stared at her eyes to see if there were any feelings he had left for her.

"Damn it, there is still something there. If only Ino had just left me alone." Naruto thought. Naruto knew that he had feelings for Ino, but Naruto was not surprised that he still had some feelings for Sakura. Naruto knew it was time to put these feelings aside.

"Naruto what's wrong, you haven't said a word to me since the morning?" Sakura asked interrupting his thoughts.

"You probably would not like the answer." Naruto stated.

"Why, did something happen?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Naruto said.

"Come on, say it."

"Sorry Sakura, but I would rather not tell you, I don't want things to change between us."

"What do you mean change?" Sakura asked.

Naruto knew that it would be hard for Sakura to accept the fact that her best guy friend and girl friend are going out.

"Well, the truth is that I'm going out with someone." Naruto said.

"You mean like dating?" Sakura said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah."

"Well, who is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's Ino." Naruto answer.

Naruto saw Sakura's face drop right as soon as he mentioned Ino. He knew that he would have to explain/clear out a few things.

**This ends the fourth Chapter that I have ever done. I understand that it may have moved a little fast. I realize that this chapter was a little short, but the next one is going to be a lot long. Feedback is more than welcome. Please comment and feel free to give some pointers. I would appreciate experienced fan fiction writers to help me out if I am doing anything that needs work. There will be a few more chapters. Thanks.**

**PS. I will try and update every day, if not then every two days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FanFicForFun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.**

**This is my first ever Fan Fiction, please bear with me. This is an Ino/Naruto Romance story. This story will not go with the original story line.**

**Please Read first: I have the choice of making this story very long, or I can finish it up in a few chapters. I am looking to the viewers to see what you want.**

Chapter 5

The Spying

"You and Ino are going out?!" Sakura yelled.

"See, this is why I did not want to tell you because I knew you would react like this."Naruto said frustrated. "You know Sakura, I really like Ino, but I still have some feelings for you."

"I don't know why I'm mad, it's not like I ever had feelings for that idiot." Sakura thought. "Listen I don't care what you do, it's your life!" Sakura yelled before storming off.

"That idiot, how would this change the way things are now?" Sakura said under her breath.

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head, and headed over to the flower shop. Before Naruto reached the shop he heard a familiar voice call. "Hey Naruto, over here!" Someone called.

It was Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee. "Hey what's up guys?" Naruto said dishearten.

"Lee was just telling us that you were going out with Ino, is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true." Naruto said bringing a smile back to his face.

"So what was it like, I would never thought someone could back alive after a date with Ino." Shikamaru snickered.

"She's actually really nice, and I really like her." Naruto said while trying not to smile too much.

"So what was that all about with Sakura?" Choji asked.

"Oh that, I told her that I was going out with Ino, and then she flipped out." Naruto said.

The group just laughed, "Oh I see, listen you're better off with Ino. Trust me. Ino is hotter and a lot more stable than Sakura."

"Thanks guys, look I'm heading over to the flower shop right now, but don't tell anyone about this or cause trouble okay." Naruto said walking away.

Naruto entered the flower shop only to see the beautiful Ino waiting for him.

"Hey Ino."

"Hey Naruto." Ino responded.

"What's up?" Ino asked.

"Well, I was hoping that you and I could, you know, go out again?" Naruto said while blushing.

"Are you dumb or something?" Ino asked.

Naruto's eyes widened in confusion.

"Why didn't you ask me out earlier instead of just making me wait here like an idiot?" Ino said giggling.

"So you want to go out again?"

"You really don't listen well do you?" Ino said as she walked around the counter and up to him. She threw her arms around his waist and stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto got nervous again, his arms shook and his breathing got heavy.

"So what do you want to do?" Ino asked.

"Well I still have not thought that far, but how about we go walking once you're done with your shift?" Naruto asked. Ino said yes and gave him a kiss on the cheek to send Naruto on his way. Naruto couldn't help but just smile again. "That went better than I thought" Naruto said to himself.

Just outside the flower shop a pink haired girl stood out looking.

"Hey Sakura, how's it going?" Lee asked with the group behind him.

Sakura jumped up nervously, "Nothing." She stuttered.

"You wouldn't be happening to be spying on Naruto and Ino are you?" Choji laughed.

"You guys know about them too?" Sakura demanded an answer.

"Yeah lee told us that he saw the two on a date last week." Shikamaru answered.

"How do you think this could have happened?" she asked herself.

"I don't know but they make a pretty good couple. Naruto told me what happened between with you and him earlier." Shikamaru said.

"What, nothing happened." Sakura said in defense.

"Listen, Naruto told us not to cause any trouble, so for the sake of my friend and team mate, I going to tell you not to interfere with them, Okay." Shikamaru said.

"Listen you don't need to worry I'm not going to do anything crazy." Sakura said walking away.

"Do you think she's going to try anything?" lee asked the group.

"I think so, but best not to interfere; besides it's too much of a hassle to do anything." Shikamaru said leading the group away somewhere else.

"It's not that I'm spying, but I just want to see what they're doing." Sakura convinced herself.

An hour or so passes by and Naruto picks up Ino at the front of the flower shop around eight pm. Ino and Naruto walk off into the night with Sakura following silently behind them.

"So what took you so long to get a second date?" Ino asked.

"I didn't know what you thought about me, I wondered if I should wait for you to ask me out". Naruto replied.

"A girl should never have to ask a guy out." Ino said as she grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto and Ino walked through the park at night with the city lights lighting up the park dimly. Naruto pulled Ino over to a bench to sit down. Ino could tell that Naruto had something on his mind. But what they did not know as that Sakura was spying in the tree above them.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ino asked.

"It's just that something happened earlier today." Naruto responded.

"What happened?"

"Well today I ran into Sakura." Naruto said.

Sakura could hear everything that they were saying.

"And, I told her that we were going out. When I told her that we were going out she flipped." Naruto continued.

"I did not flip out, that idiot." Sakura thought from the tree.

"So that's why you're kind of down." Ino evaluated. "Is it because you still have feelings for her?" Ino asked.

Sakura's face lighted up and leaned in to hear what Naruto had to say.

"Of course I still have feelings for her; I use to like her for as long as I can remember." Naruto said while throwing his hands up in the air. "I wish any feelings for her that I have could just go away." Naruto added.

Sakura felt like breaking down, but all she could do was let silent tears fall down her face.

Ino took her hand and move Naruto's face toward her. "Look, I really like you, and I didn't expect your feelings for Sakura to just disappear. I understand that it takes time to get over things like this, but I'm not going to let myself lose to Sakura." Ino said as she slowly moved in on Naruto's face.

"Oh no, she's going to kiss him. What do I do?" Sakura thought looking around.

(SFX) Cracccckkkkkkkkk!

**This ends the Fifth Chapter that I have ever done. I understand that it may have moved a little fast. Feedback is more than welcome. Please comment and feel free to give some pointers. I would appreciate experienced fan fiction writers to help me out if I am doing anything that needs work. There will be a few more chapters. Thanks.**

**PS. Depending on the advice I get for a longer story determines how long I take to write them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**FanFicForFun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.**

**This is my first ever Fan Fiction, please bear with me. This is an Ino/Naruto Romance story. This story will not go with the original story line.**

Chapter six

The Choice

(SFX) Craccccckkkkk!

Naruto and Ino looked up only to see a branch falling towards them. They both jumped out of the way. Smoke arose from the impact of the branch hitting the ground and bench. Naruto and Ino looked at each other then panned their attention back to the smoke. In the clearing of the smoke they could see a figure moving. The figure slowly resembled a person rubbing their head. Then they could clearly see a hurt Sakura rubbing her head. Sakura looked up to see the couple standing in front of her.

"Sakura?!" they both said.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh me – uhh.. – I was just" Sakura stuttered.

Naruto looked at Sakura's face and could see that she had been crying recently.

"Are you alright Sakura, what happened?" Naruto asked concerning.

"Isn't it obvious? She was spying on us." Ino interrupted.

"She was listening to what we were saying." Ino added.

Naruto turned to look at Ino and then back to Sakura. Sakura could feel tears coming again. Sakura got up and ran away with tears falling off her face.

"Sakura wait!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto watched as she ran one way down a path.

"Listen Naruto, I know that this is partly my fault. You should make a choice on who you want to be with. I just want to let you know that I will be waiting for you." Ino said as she walked away on the other path.

Naruto stood there with an expression on his face that showed he did not know what to make of the situation.

"Damn it, why does this always happen to me." Naruto said in frustration. "Just when things seem to be going well.

Naruto walked back to his house, thinking of what was going to happen. "If I choose to be with Ino, then Sakura will hate me, because of what I said earlier. I can't even go with Sakura because she does not even feel the same way, and I would get nothing. Why would she even spy on Ino and me if she doesn't have feelings for me? Uhhh…" Naruto thought. Naruto lied in bed staring at the ceiling again with his arms crossed behind his head. "Back to living the bad life." he thought. Naruto slowly let his eyes close. As soon as he opened them it was day.  
"Aw man, I slept through noon"

Naruto got up and got dressed in his usual clothes. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Who would be knocking on my door?" Naruto exhaled. Naruto opened the door.

"Yo, Naruto."

"Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage asked me to come get you." Kakashi answered.

"Why does the Hokage want to see me?"

"Lady Tsunade has a mission for our team."

"Listen Kakashi, I'm not really in the position to be going on any missions right now. I just had a horrible day yesterday." Naruto said sadly.

"Well, sorry Naruto you have to come. I'm on strict orders to take you on this mission." Kakashi said.

"I guess, so what's this mission all about?" Naruto asked.

"You'll have to find out when we get there." Kakashi finished.

Naruto and Kakashi walked to the Hokage's office. The first thing Naruto notices is that Ino and Sakura are present in the room.

"Naruto you're late" Tsunade said.

Naruto met eyes with Ino and Sakura. Sakura turned to see him and turned away as soon as their eyes locked. Ino looked at Ino and Ino gave a dreamy look at Naruto with a smile.

"What are they doing here?!" Naruto demanded in his mind. "What's going on Granny?" Naruto asked

"I have a mission for team seven, but the only thing is that Sai is not able to make it. He's away on another mission with Root. Ino was the only one in the village that has spare time to go on a mission with you guys." Said Tsunade.

"So what's the mission?" Ino asked.

"Well basically it's just a simple night watch for the village, but the only thing is that watch is held a few miles outside of the village walls. Every team has done this at least once. We require each team to do this; the only team that has not done this is team Seven. I figured that this would also be a good way to break in Naruto's arm. Kakashi will tell you what to do exactly what to do. For now each of you should pack a bag and get ready for the mission." Tsunade finished.

The three young ninja walked out of the room. None of them said a word to one another. Then finally when they were out of the room.

"Do you really think this is a good idea Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, trust me this will force Naruto to resolve his issues." Tsunade answered. "After hearing about what happened with Naruto last night, I could not just sit here and do nothing. Naruto is the closest thing I have to a kid. And I want to see him happy with a kid one day."

"I understand that you have people watching over Naruto for his constant safety, but using information they get off him, to meddle in his personal life –"

"Kakashi just do what I told you to do, remember in case you forget the plan it's written on that scroll I gave you earlier." Tsunade cut Kakashi off. Kakashi walk out of the room and headed over to the front village gate and waited for the rest of the team to assemble. Kakashi could see the team coming together. Once they got together Kakashi gave them the run down.

"Well since its getting dark we need to get out there and make camp 5 miles out. Once were done were going to be splitting up into two different groups. Until then we will travel in a pack." Kakashi said.

Team seven set out jumping from tree to tree, once they got to the designated area they set up camp and built up a campfire.

"Alright for now we are going to split up into two pairs. First off Ino and I will go left around the village and keep the first watch. Naruto and Sakura will stay here at the camp and make sure that nothing happens here. Then we'll keep switching from there. Alright Ino let's go." Kakashi said. Ino got up and gave Naruto a smile before they left. Now it was just Sakura and Naruto in the camp.

Naruto looked to make sure that they were completely gone. "Hey Sakura could I ask you a question?" Naruto asked concerning. Sakura was silent but this was Naruto's chance to ask her.

"Why did you follow Ino and me?" Naruto continued.

Sakura was silent for a while, and then she said, "I just wanted to find something out."

"What's that?"

"I just wanted to find out why you were going out with Ino." Sakura finished.

"Do you know why I'm going out with Ino?" Naruto asked.

Sakura just shook her head.

"It's because I really like her." Naruto answered. "But if you were listening to what I was saying in the park, then you know that I still have some feelings for you." Naruto added.

"Why did you say that you wished any feeling for me that you had would just disappear, do you really hate me that much?" Sakura said on the verge of crying.

"Listen I know I said some things that may have seemed mean, but I was just frustrated. I Obviously don't want all my feeling for you to disappear. No matter what I'll still watch out for you and be a friend, especially at times like this when you need me." Naruto responded.

Sakura's eyes widened, shocked to hear what Naruto just said. Naruto got up from the tree log that he was sitting on and went over to Sakura. He pulled Sakura up and gave her a hug. Just then Kakashi came in with Ino. Ino's eyes shot out as she saw Naruto hugging Sakura.

"Alright Sakura it's your turn to come with me." Kakashi interrupted. Sakura walked away with Kakashi. Then Ino sat down right next to Naruto.

"So, you've made your decision already?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto answered while he put his left arm around her shoulders.

"You know I have a thing for blondes." Naruto stated with a jokingly smile.

"Me, I thought you chose Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Nope" Naruto said.

"Then what was that all about with Sakura just not too long ago." Ino questioned.

"I was just making it clear to her that I was choosing you, but I had to make it as easy as possible." Naruto said with a smile.

Ino jumped and threw both her arms around Naruto. This caused them to both fall to the ground with Ino on top of Naruto. "I'm glad I walked into that flower shop." Naruto said right before Ino kissed him on the lips. Naruto embraced Ino, he move her hair so he could look at her eyes. "There I so much I want to say and do with you." Naruto ended. They both got up and went back to the log and sat down holding each other's hands.

"Hey Ino, now that I think of it, I don't remember any of the other teams doing this night watch." Naruto said confused.

"Yeah, I don't know what Lady Tsunade was talking about, our team never had to do this, and come to think of it the rest of my team was not doing anything either. She could have chosen anyone of them." Ino said without really caring.

"Granny's really done it again, hasn't she?" Naruto thought in his mind while smiling.

"Naruto now it's your turn to come with me." Kakashi said walking in. Naruto got up and went with Kakashi waving good-bye to Ino and Ino waving back.

"So now it's just you and me here Ino." Sakura said.

"It's been a while since we've hung out." Ino said while patting on the empty seat on the log next to her. Sakura took the invitation and sat down next to her.

"Why, do you like him?" Sakura asked.

"What's not to like about him?" Ino replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I always mistook Naruto for the idiot that he usually is, but he's always proven himself to be strong and more determined than everyone. He really impressed me when we fought Kakuzu. Over time my point of view has changed about him."Ino responded.

"So you really do like him then?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, are you okay with it Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it. If two of my best friends want to go out with each other, they should." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura, I'm happy to hear that you're okay with Naruto and me going out." Ino said relieved.

On the other side of the village Naruto and Kakashi walked keeping watch.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, whose idea was this?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I know that Granny put me on this fake mission, and you were in on it." Naruto said.

"All I did was do my mission." Kakashi said.

"Call it what you want, but I'm pretty sure you help her with her schemes again, at least it seems that everything turned alright this time."Naruto finished laughing. Kakashi couldn't help but just let out a sigh. Naruto and Kakashi came back to the camp. Naruto noticed that both of the girls seemed happy and laughing.

"Well since the purpose of the mission is pretty much done, I say we head back to the village." Kakashi started.

"But Kakashi sensei, we haven't even finished doing the full night watch." Sakura pointed out.

"I'm sure that the Hokage will be fine with it. For Now we should pack up and head out". Kakashi finished.

Kakashi and the three young ninja headed back to the village. On the way Naruto kept up with Ino to say something. "Hey Ino, since we didn't finish our date last time how about we make up for it before day breaks?" Naruto asked.

"If you want, what do you want to do?" Ino asked back.

"Once we all get to the village. We'll separate and go our own way, but I still can't think of anything do."

"If you don't have anything in mind then I think I know something we could do." Ino said.

**This ends the Sixth Chapter that I have ever done. I understand that it may have moved a little fast. Feedback is more than welcome. Please comment and feel free to give some pointers. I would appreciate experienced fan fiction writers to help me out if I am doing anything that needs work. There will be a few more chapters. Thanks.**

**PS. I do nothing on I am not able to do anything on Saturday so for my followers, it is going to take a little longer this time to release a chapter, but until then thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FanFicForFun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.**

**This is my first ever Fan Fiction, please bear with me. This is an Ino/Naruto Romance story. Not going to lie, I just started this story out on impulse; I really had no intention of making this a long series. However, since I have a few people who actually like the story then I will continue the story, it is just going to take me a little bit longer to write the stories. I will try and integrate this into the normal story, wish me luck.**

**Chapter Seven**

The News

Kakashi and team seven made their way over to the village.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to wait until morning to write up the report for the mission. For now you can all go home." Kakashi said before he left.

"I'm going to head out to guys." Sakura said before jumping out of there.

Naruto looked over to Ino. Naruto just gave her a smile while scratching the back of his head. Ino just giggled and walked closer over to Naruto.

"So what is it that you wanted to do?" Naruto asked.

"You'll have to find out when we get there." Ino said while laughing.

Ino grabbed Naruto by the hand and began to run. Naruto ran to keep up with her speed. Ino took Naruto to the top of the mountain that was on top of the Hokage's faces.

"I didn't think that we would come back here." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I was hoping that we could see the sunrise together." Ino said in an almost begging tone. "You'll watch it with me right?" Ino finished off.

"Of course, there's nothing else I would like more." Naruto said.

"Great, then we'll be here until it rises. Just make sure that you don't fall asleep, Okay." Ino said sitting down. Naruto got behind her and sat down with Ino in between his legs and his arms around her. Ino rested back in Naruto's arms and took in his warmth. Naruto could feel the heat that the both of them were generating. Ino slowly closed her eyes to rest. Ino fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. Naruto looked onto the sleeping Ino. "She's always looks cute." Naruto thought. Naruto looked up into the night sky and then back at Ino. "I wonder what the future holds for us." Naruto thought. Naruto let Ino sleep until the sun was about to come up.

"Hey Ino, the sun is about to come up." Naruto said while gently moving Ino to wake up. Ino woke up to find she was resting on Naruto with her head in his chest. The light was not over the hill yet but some light was shinning on Naruto's face. Since Ino had just woken up Naruto looked like he was shining. She could not care less about the sunrise. Naruto was looking at the sunrise. He looked down at Ino and noticed that she was looking at him with a dreamy look.

"I've never seen you make that face before." Naruto said laughing, in remembrance of when Ino said this. Ino could care less about the sun rise. She would rather lie on Naruto. Naruto stood Ino up but with Ino's back still resting on him and wrapped in Naruto's arms. Naruto rested his head on Ino shoulder from behind.

"Ino I hope that we can stay together, no matter what." Naruto said.

"Me too." Ino said turning around. She threw her arms around Naruto's shoulders and Naruto placed his hands on her hips. Together they turned to see the sunrise.

"Look I'm really tired because I stayed up all night, so I'm going to head over to my room. Okay?" Naruto said.

"I forgot that we were supposed to stay awake together." Ino said apologetically.  
"It's okay; it was actually kind of cute when you fell asleep." Naruto said. Ino blushed at this saying and got closer to Naruto so that there bodies were in contact.

"You didn't do anything to me did you?"

"I didn't and won't let anything bad happen to you." Naruto answered. Naruto drew closer for a kiss. Ino backed off.

"Well since you're tired, you should go and get some sleep." Ino said in teasing manner.

"Come on, that's not fair." Naruto complained. Ino just laughed.

"You'll have to wait tomorrow." Ino said. Naruto went and walk Ino home before going to his own. Naruto got to his room and lied down. Not even an hour later into his sleep he could hear the tapping on his window. Naruto got up only to see he sensei.

"Oh, Kakashi sensei it's just you."

"Naruto you need to get dressed, the Hokage needs to see you." Kakashi said.

"Alright then." Naruto said. Naruto got dressed and met up with Kakashi outside. They walked to the Hokage's office, but on the way Naruto saw Chief toad and Gamakichi near the building.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. But the toads were silent. Naruto walked into the office and Noticed that the entire team seven was there, including Sai. There were even toads in the room, and they had sad expressions on their face.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto we received word this morning that Jiraiya is dead?" Tsunade said bluntly.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya was on a mission scouting the where about of the Akatsuki leader. He was engaged in battle and died."

"But, Jiraiya left an encrypted code on my back." Said an old toad while revealing his back.

"why would you let him go on such a dangerous mission like that, I know Pervy Sage would not let you on such a dangerous mission." Naruto said right before storming out. It had been three days later and Ino had not seen Naruto that entire time. She walked around the village hoping to find out what had happened.

"I wonder what could have happened." Ino thought to herself. A few yards away she could see Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru!" Ino cried out.

"Hey Ino, what's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I was actually looking for Naruto but, I couldn't find him, I was hoping you could tell me."

"Oh him, I'm not sure if you have heard, but Jiraiya died three days ago." Shikamaru said without trying to make the situation sound worse.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay, how is he taking it?" Ino asked

"Not at first but some of his friends have been trying to cheer him up. I just had a talk with him; I say he's doing a lot better than before. It was a pain in the butt, but I could keep watching him mope around especially when needed his help for something."

"Thanks Shikamaru, I'm going to his room to see how he's doing." Ino said before darting off.

Ino ran to Naruto's room. As fast as she got there she knocked on the door. Then the door opened.

"Ino what are you doing here?" Naruto said with a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean what I am I doing here. As soon as I heard about what happened I had to see." Ino said longing for Naruto to cheer up.

"I'm kind of packing right now but you can come on in if you want." Naruto offered. Ino could see some stuff thrown around and a back pack full of stuff.

"How are you doing?"

"Better I just needed to clear my mind and be alone for a little bit." Naruto answered

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to leave the village to train with the frogs in Mount Myoboku. I heard that the Akatsuki might come to the village."

"You're leaving, were you going to tell me?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you when the time was right though."

"Listen I'm really glad that you're doing better, you had me worried." Ino said.

"I'm sorry Ino I should have told you what happened right away."

Ino went forward to Naruto and grabbed his face with her hands. She kissed him right away and shoved her tongue down his throat. Naruto returned the kiss. Ino slowly and sadly pulled away from the kiss. "I should have given this to you on our last date." Ino said.

"Nah, this was the best time for it." Naruto chuckled.

"Listen, I want you to get as strong as you can, especially if you intend on facing the Akatsuki." Ino said.

"I will. They may have killed Jiraiya but I won't let anything happened to you." Naruto said sadly.

"I want to see before you go okay." Ino said as she moved in closer to him. "I want to give you this good-bye gift if you're going to leave." Ino and Naruto began to make out passionately, as they fondled each other in every part of their body.

**This ends the Seventh Chapter that I have ever done. I understand that it may have moved a little fast. Feedback is more than welcome. Please comment and feel free to give some pointers. I would appreciate experienced fan fiction writers to help me out if I am doing anything that needs work. There will be a few more chapters. Thanks.**

**PS. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I have been really busy, between interviews. And to top it all off I got a really bad virus on my computer. Despite all this, I owe it to my followers this chapter, hope you like it.**

**I would like to thank Yu Narukami P for kind of structuring my writing.**


	8. Last Chapter

**FanFicForFun **

**READ FIRST!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.**

**I am sorry but I am going to stop writing this FanFic. I understand that some of you may be angry. I kind of jerked you around and mislead you. I did say that this was an impulse thing. I will be working a job soon. I am running out of ideas, and I don't like making the fan fic chase around the original story. I have read the manga. I hate the fact that Ino still has feelings for Sasuke. I hate the fact that Sasuke just made a 180 degree and is all like "I'm going to be Hokage!" I mean come on. Am I right? But somewhere down the future I might make another fan fic, in a more thought out way. So my small number of fans this is it. Please read and enjoy. **

**P.S. if you have any hate mail for me, feel free to leave them in the reviews. :( **

Last chapter

The hero

After Naruto defeated Pain he walked around the village to see what had become of the home he lived in. Naruto had not seen Ino since she stepped in to help him fight Pain. Ino had declared her lover for him and sacrificed herself to protect him. Ino was now well but she had not seen him until now.

"Hey Naruto." Ino said in a soft voice. Naruto looked over to see Ino standing and staring.

"Ino are you alright?" Naruto asked concerning.

"Yeah, I just needed a few days to heal." Ino answered.

"Listen Ino I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ino asked.

"I said that I would protect you no matter what and that we could stay together no matter what. I know that you must hate me, but I'm sorry that I could not do any of these things. But I just love you so much." Naruto said tearing up and clenching his fist.

"Shouldn't I be the one crying? You did everything you could to protect the village. I was more than willing to sacrifice my life for you. You know why, because I love you." Ino said grabbing Naruto's hand. "Your too hard on yourself, you should be more confident, especially in front of a lady." Ino said bringing back memories. Naruto looked up and relieved to hear that from Ino. He immediately leaned forward for the biggest huge of his life.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto said holding back tears. Ino warmly hugged back.

"You really don't listen, do you?" Ino said jokingly. After a few minutes Naruto pulled back with his tears dried up.

"Listen Ino, I really want to make it up to you." Naruto said.

"If you really want to make it up to me then you can start by cheering up." Ino said.

"So would you like to go on a date?" Naruto said cheering up.

"I would love to go out on a date with the hero of the hidden leaf." Ino said smiling. Ino pulled Naruto by the hand and hugged his arm as they walked. They walked out of the destroyed village and in to the forest. Naruto was thinking of what they should do for their next date.

"Hey Ino, I think I know great place for us to go out, but it would have to be at night."

"Where and why?" Ino asked.

"Well the place I want to be a surprise and we would have to go at night because, well you know." Naruto said shyly.

Ino picked up what Naruto was talking about. "I think I do." Ino said, "Let's make sure we do this right though." Ino added. Later in the evening Ino snuck out and met up with Naruto where they had gone for their first date.

"Do you have the blankets and sleeping bags?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell me that were going to do it here." Ino said.

Naruto told Ino to hold on to him and he summoned himself and Ino with him to Mount Myoboku. "Wow this is amazing." Ino whispered. Ino took in the sights and scents. All of the frogs were home and asleep.

"Are you sure we can do it here?" Ino whispered.

"I'm sure, all of the frogs know me, and they wouldn't do anything if they found us doing this." Naruto said plainly. Together they found a soft spot on the ground under a giant mushroom. They opened and laid down the sleeping bags and some blankets. The both got down and embraced each other. Naruto slowly moved in for a kiss. As soon as their lips met Ino made her way in Naruto's mouth with her tongue. Naruto could feel how hot Ino's tongue was. Her tongue was quenching and arousing. Naruto could feel himself getting harder. Ino could also feel Naruto getting harder as she pressed against him. Ino pulled back to calm herself in the heat of the moment.

"Naruto, you know I've never done this before." Ino said shyly.

"Me too, but I will try my best." Naruto said reassuring.

(It gets a little more adult here; I will still try and keep it informative but not very detailed)

Hearing this Ino took of her fish nets on her arms. At the same time Naruto took off his sweat shirt. Ino moved in for another kiss and drew back. Ino slowly raised her arms and slid off her botton shirt with leaving only the fish net mesh bra on. Ino slid her hands under Naruto's shirt to feel his body and then removed his shirt for him. From there she moved close to his groin and unbutton his pants and threw them off leaving on his boxers. Naruto leaned over on top of Ino and slid off her skirt. Ino was only in fish net mesh and Naruto only I boxers. Naruto moved in with his hands and touched Ino's chest. He slowly took in the feeling of her bust and removed her bra. Naruto could just stare in amazement of how built Ino was. Ino took off the rest of her clothing and helped Naruto do the same. Ino herself could just look at his length.

"Ino, you feel so soft and smooth." Naruto moaned before moving in for kiss.

Naruto lay back as Ino positioned herself on top to insert Naruto's length. Ino gave a huge smile before slowly sitting down on it. The smile turned into a mouth watering over pleasure. Ino went down and up as high as she could and down all the way. Naruto could just throw his head back in the hot sensation. After a few bounces Naruto could already feel himself about to blow.

"I'm sorry Ino, but I can't hold it any longer." Naruto forced out.

"It's okay, we can just keep going." Ino said in between bounces.

Naruto shot out and filled Ino with a loud moan. Naruto's length started to shrink.

"Hold on were not done yet." Ino said before going down on him. Naruto could not believe how good this felt let alone what was going on. He got as hard as a rock again after Ino was done. Naruto had her go on hands and knees as he placed it in her. From there he thrusted until he could thrust no more. Ino's chest swung back and forth as she took in such pleasure until finally she climaxed. Ino collapsed on top of Naruto and laid down under blankets and enjoyed the cool of the night.

"Ino, you were amazing!" Naruto said panting.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Ino said exhaling.

The couple took in each other's warmth to fight off the cold of the night. Naruto caressed her body chest to butt and Ino embrace him like a vise grip. Naruto felt the deepest sleep coming on that he had ever felt. Early in the morning Naruto woke up only to find Ino already awake and admiring him.

"Good morning." Ino said smiling.

"Morning" Naruto replied.

Ino gave the love of her life the most passionate kiss that ever existed.

"We can start our future where ever we want now." Ino said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean that there's nothing in our way to began a life together."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Naruto asked surprisingly.

"Depends if you're going to ask me a certain question down the future." Ino added.

Naruto did not think that this would ever happened to him of all people. Naruto rested back down and thought about all the great things that the future held for them.

**This ends the Eighth and last chapter for another NaruIno. Like always I understand that it may have moved a little fast. Thanks.**

**PS. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I have been really busy, I have gone to orientation and now have a job.**

**Thank you for your time.**


	9. Poll, Possible Future?

FanFicForFun

Hey potential viewers. I have a question for you. I have a poll on my profile. I was hoping that if any of you would like me to make another Fan Fiction, then you could make a selection. The next one I make will be better and more thought out. However since I will be doing this on my spare time, it would take much longer to write the stories. Hope you wish to read more.

P.S not sure if you can put a poll on the actually story. If you can't find the poll then just leave me a message or just leave it on as a comment.

The choices are another romance story.

Naruto x Ino

Naruto x Karin

Naruto x Mei Terumi

Naruto x Hinata

Update.

Well I can't wait for the next FanFic. The Polls have come in and it looks like it is going to be Another NaruIno. Wish me luck. Another question. Should I or should I not continue this one or start all over in a whole new way? I will start typing today or tomorrow.


End file.
